It is known in the medical field that infants and children often must wear helmets or a device to help shape their skull or cranium. These devices are sometimes used when the child's skull or cranium has been deformed or misshaped. Accordingly, an orthopedic device, which may be a cranial orthosis, is sometimes used to re-shape the child's cranium or skull.
One of the known problems associated with the known orthopedic devices is that, once placed upon the child, these devices can shift or move on the child's head. Obviously, such movement of the device is undesirable and may hinder the device's ability to re-shape the child's head properly.
Further, known devices have the drawback that they require an expenditure of significant time and energy to fit the device to the child. Often this requires casting the child's head in plaster of paris or using a scanner machine (or hand scanner) to make a model of the child's head. Often, such difficult “sizing” procedures can be traumatic for the child. Moreover, these sizing procedures can take long periods of time. As such, with current technology it requires a few days or even a few weeks to fit the child and construct the appropriate cranial orthosis.
Finally, current devices for cranial orthosis cannot grow as the child grows. Rather, as the child increases in size, a new device must be constructed. Of course, the procurement of this new device is costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new type of cranial orthosis device which address one or more of the above-referenced problems. Such a device is disclosed herein.